Someday
by Giftless-Princess
Summary: "-She looked down at the busy streets below her, reminding her that she was a prisoner. 'Like a princess' She thought bitterly." Misa reads a book and thinks somethings over about her and Light. T of Angst


Someday: A Misa Story

I don't hate Misa but she is stupid and annoying. I feel like we always are so mean to her. So I wrote this in Geometry (scrambles to get homework done) in her honor. This is another short story thingy depicting a day in the life of Misa and her love of Light. Sorry if it sucks, but I'm really proud of this one! Review if you can! I would LOVE to hear from you!

I wrote the poem used in this fic myself. The poem is in italics and has one apostrophe on it. Thoughts have one apostrophe also but are not italicized and just plain italics are emphasis. Everybody got that? Ok: enjoy! –A Giftless-Princess

'_Thy eyes are lovely tonight_

_Thy hair smells so ever so sweet_

_And I swear to the moon bright_

_That I love you from your hands to your feet_

_-Someday'_

Misa was absorbed in her book: Romantic Poetry, which wasn't unusual for her. The book was one she knew Ryuuzaki would say had no merit.

'Damn that Ryuuzaki! Always keeping my Light from me!" She thought with a scowl.

Misa dreamed of a day that she and Light would be free of all of this Kira business and could just settle down. Her mind entertained her with her wildest fantasies: her and Light passionately kissing under the stars, erotic pleasure and ecstasy in their bedroom, Light on top of her with his soft brown eyes smiling and lusting for her.

She sighed again waking herself from her heart's wild imagination. With her head on straight, Misa began to read again, wandering down the corridors of the grand building.

'_If I could, I would spend every day with you, without reason or rhyme_

_If I could, I would hold your hand forever_

_And we would dance together, throughout the vast sea of time_

_And tie a knot no one could sever._

_-Someday"_

She had bumped into something: Watari. She quickly and bashfully apologized.

"Could I please see Light for a short while? I want to go on a date with him!"

"No, I'm sorry." Watari's voice conveyed no such remorse "He's working diligently with Master Ryuuzaki at the moment."

"Oh well" Misa fought to keep her voice happy "can you wish them booth luck for me? Oh, and tell Light I love him!"

"I will send them your regards." Watari said in his monotone, walking away, leaving her alone again.

Watari dismissed the idea of telling the men her message. 'It's so childish.' He thought. He soon forgot all about the message he was to give to them.

'_My Queen, My Queen, how you shine tonight_

_More lovely than the sun, for you are my life and light_

_My love, my love, may we lay among the flowers_

_Laughing and talking for many long hours_

_-Someday'_

Misa found herself in her favorite room. Though she knew not its purpose, it made her smile. A purple chair sat before a low coffee table. A vase filled with daisies sat on a side table by the big bay window.

Misa pulled the big, soft chair away from the table towards the window. The chair was heavy but she was stronger than most gave her credit for, in more ways than one. Hopping in the squishy chair, she looked down at the busy streets below her, reminding her that she was a prisoner.

'Like a princess' She thought bitterly.

Only her knight in shining armor was currently working _with _the witch who had imprisoned her here: Ryuuzaki.

Then, Misa realized she was alone.

'_Being away from you makes my heart harden_

_That's why I need you at my side: to complete me_

_You and me together in our lovely flower garden_

_You and me together, like it's suppose to be._

_-Someday'_

The daisies in the planter made her smile. She took one in her hand and uttered a prayer into the pollen:

"May my Light-kun always be happy. No matter what."

She opened the great window and, after sealing it with a kiss for good luck, she let it go into the gentle breeze. It flew away and she was alone again.

Taking another daisy in her hand, she leaned out the window longingly. Her eyes, brimming with tears, burned in the wind.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…" Misa chanted plucking each petal off the base.

"He loves me not…" The flower's yellow head bore no more petals.

Misa sank to her knees sobbing now. It was so hard to be a princess, to smile when you wanted to cry. Through blurry eyes, she finished reading her poem:

'_And if you should leave I would bleed_

_And if you should leave I would scream_

_Being with you is not a want, but a need_

_Because you are my heart's dream_

_-Someday'_

…

Light looked away from his computer monitor to rest his tired eyes and clear his relentless mind. L was working him like a dog. Suddenly, Light saw something out of the corner of his eye. In the screen of the window next to him, a little daisy was caught. He opened the window and snatched it up in his fist.

"Light-kun what is that?"

"It's a daisy."

"Get back to work." L sighed, bored with his young suspect.

Light span the flower around in his finger, analyzing it, and then gave it a sniff.

"You smell like Misa." He told it quietly.

Placing it in his pocket, he got back to work feeling much happier.

'_When I die, if I should leave you behind_

_Please don't shed a tear_

_Because I loved you when you were happy and kind_

_Please know you'll have nothing to fear_

_There will be times when I long for what we had today._

Someday_.'_

Review please! Pretty Please? –A Giftless-Princess


End file.
